1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an input unit for electrotechnical devices.
2. Background of the Art
Input units for electrotechnical devices serve to input data information into an electrotechnical device or to trigger a desired function in it. Ultimately, such input units control input signals for the electrotechnical device, which correspond to a particular requirement and as a function of it, the electrotechnical device then carries out its task.
Generally, input units are known that have components operable with the human finger to electromechanically and/or electronically generate such input signals, with which a corresponding controlled actuation of the electrotechnical device is performed.